Which Family?
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Native America and General Winter appear at a meeting and announce that they are the original parents of Russada. Well, let's just say, many people are going to get into a fight saying who the real parents are! Even some may try to make claims on Russada, but most of the world is there for her!
1. Chapter 1

**Which Family?**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

It was a normal conference as usual at the conference building for all the personified nations.

America was laughing obnoxiously, and England and France were at each other's throat's. China was running away from South Korea, and Hong Kong was having a light conversation with Taiwan. Germany was about to burst, and Italy was talking nonsense to Germany with a cowering Japan behind him. Spain was poking Romano, and Hungary was talking with Austria and Prussia.

Mexico and Cuba were arguing about random things (mostly about America), and Curacao was talking with Ireland about the new flowers that she had grown. Greece and Turkey were having a stare down, and Canada and Egypt were talking quietly with one another.

Latvia was being traumatized by Belarus, and Poland was making Lithuania uncomfortable with his girl talk. Ukraine and Estonia were also having a conversation, and Russia would just smile and wave at India who was trying to find something to do.

Norway was trying to make Iceland call him big brother, and Sweden held onto Finland. Denmark was drinking with Scotland, and Wales was arguing with South Africa. New Zealand and Australia were talking about wildlife, and Romania was trying to hex both Sicily and Madrid.

Which left Russada by herself at one of the corners of the conference table, napping with Kyniko following her lead at her heals. Russada slept in a contempt manor since she hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to Sicily. Many of the nations weren't even going to try and bother her since she was very frightful, or because they were too wound-up with their own activates, or just because they hadn't noticed her yet.

If you're new here, then let me tell you, the world is at peace.

That is, until the door to the conference room knocked.

Everyone then went silent, frozen in time as the doors knocked again.

Without warning, the doors opened and both cold winds with frosty snow and warm nature feelings drifted through to reveal General Winter and Native America.

Upon their arrival through the doors, the whole world then went back to their seats and smarten themselves up since they were dealing with ancient personifications. The only one who still had no idea what was going on was Russada, who was still sleeping with a smile on her face. Russia sat emotionless, he still had deep respect for General Winter. Even Canada, America, and Mexico sat straight in their chairs for Native America who smiled warmly at them.

Suddenly, the two ancients looked towards Russada, still asleep, and made their way towards her. The room then started to go into panic at this. Maybe because they didn't like Russada's improper behavior? or the fact that the ancients were approaching a famous, yet frightful, personification? and to ad, a nation child?

Sicily chewed her nations while Madrid stared as the color drained from her face, they were also nation children. Russia and Canada also paled at what they saw.

Slowly, Russada yawned and opened her eyes, she blinked a few times before looking around her. Kyniko also yawned and stretched as he woke up.

Finally, Russada looked to her left to see General Winter and Native America. She jumped a foot in her chair as she saw the ancients who smiled warmly at her.

The smiles actually surprised the room, normally this wasn't normal. But then again, the ancients just appearing in front of everyone wasn't normal.

Then, Native America hugged Russada and General Winter gave a laugh that was a lot like America's, but a lot deeper and warmer.

"We've been looking for you," started Native America, "how long has it been?"

Russada was startled, with the rest of the world just as startled, "Um…I'm sorry, but I don't think that we've met before."

Native America pulled out of the hug and looked at Russada at arms length, "Hmm, I wouldn't even think that you would remember at all. Russada, me and General Winter, we're your parents."

"WHAT?!" Russada, and the whole world screamed.

* * *

***explodes epicly* PFFT-**

**Yeah, this came into mind when I had an idea for Sicily to show Russada Native America and General Winter to her because the two were looking for her. But Russada then shoos away the two with her brrom while screaming and crying.**

**Yeah, I made a second version of the story, a better version.**

**Anyway, reviews for this story are the lifeline to it! So please review if you want me to continue!**

**Oh! Sicily and Madrid belong to a friend while Russada belongs to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Russada shook in her chair as the personification of Native America in front of her held her shoulders at arms length.

The whole room then went into and outburst saying that this was unbelievable to even begin with, but yet you have the two ancients actually acting very warmly with her.

Russia and Canada stood up and China, Japan, and America followed them as they rushed over to the three. Russia had malice but surprise on his face as he marched up to General Winter.

"What are you saying, da?"

General Winter, surprised by Russia's reaction, said, "I have been on the hunt with Native America for our daughter. As you can see, we've been on the look for her for quite some time. We didn't even know that we had a daughter, but it turns out, that she's also what you call a nation child."

Canada tried to reason with Native America, "Miss Native America, I'm sorry, but can you be more clear about this? I thought me and Russia were her blood parents."

Native America turned to face him, with her warm smile, "Of course child. You see, Russada is a rare occurrence, how can a nation's child be a nation? Well that's quite simple, it can't happen, unless…"

She stopped and put her pointer finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling in a playful manor.

"Unless what?" pressed Canada.

Native America got out of her position, "Unless, they are the children of ancient personifications of course! We ancients have a high amount of magic and we can control weather patterns like some of you can.

"Russada, as you know, can control the frozen winds of the north, and even in her cold climate, she is still able to grow crops. Now how's that? Oh yes, I know that she resembles a lot of you five, but that was because we made her, so that means that we are the parents."

Russada gasped at what she had said, so…she wasn't truly a nation's child. Yet, her family was a lie.

Making pancakes with Canada, running from Belarus with Russia, playing video games with America, looking around China with China, and drinking tea with Japan. It was all a lie.

She had lived a lie.

Suddenly, General Winter grasper her shoulder and told her gruffly, "Don't worry gal, we'll have you with us and you can change between both of us during the year. We can get to know each other and so."

America then had enough, "Oh no you don't! I won't let you take away my niece!"

South Korea stood up, fuming, "YEAH! THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY!"

Everyone turning in his direction, surprised about South Korea's actions. The personification blushed a dark red before sitting back down and apologizing.

Then, France and England both stood up. "With all due respects," started England, "but do you think that it's necessary to just take Russada away like this? I mean, couldn't you have confronted her and the family first?"

"He's right, mon dieu," sighed France, "maybe acting like this wasn't the right thing to do at the moment."

Sicily and Madrid also stood up. "Yeah! I won't let you take away my awesome friend Russada!" exclaimed Sicily.

The Asian nations also stood up and protested. Then the Nordics also started to protest, and then the Baltics with Ukraine and Belarus, then Italy, Romano, and Spain, then the rest of the world.

General Winter and Native America stepped away from Russada and stared at the onlookers with surprise. Russada was still zoned-out with all the action around her, still thinking that her life was a lie.

The ancients looked unimpressed.

Kyniko had actually snaked around his master and was now standing right in front of the two with a menacing look on his face. If a larger-than-average snow leopard was doing that, then that would have meant something.

Finally, Native America sighed, "Fine, we'll come back soon though. In about a week, that will be enough time to sort everything out I suppose?"

The protesting stopped and Kyniko sat on his haunches, planting himself to the floor like a weed. General Winter was the first to leave the room, then came Native America following behind with one last warm smile.

Sicily looked over at Russada, "Hey Ru-"

Russada fainted.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, late chapter.**

**Anyway, another chapter for today and then back to writing.**

**Review before faving or following.**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere dark, in the far corners of the mind, sat a child. She had lived for thousands of years, waiting.

But waiting for what? That was a tough question, but the answer was so simple but yet it was nearly impossible.

She was waiting for someone, a friend, or possibly her family to give her something to prove that she existed.

The girl wanted a name, a form of existence to let others know that she was alive.

But how could they, when no one would come and claim her due to the fact that she didn't know that she was alive?

She walked in a very long-furred animal skin, through a field of tall grass, watching the native people of the east come walk across her land and into the mysterious west. If they looked closely into the tall grass, then they could have seen two purple orbs with shades of blue in them that reflected the sky.

Sadly, no one noticed, and so her existence continued to be unknown.

But one day, not known to her, someone from the east did notice. A tall man with mint green armor ran past her hiding place, she didn't notice him as she sat there and curled in on herself. He tilted his head to the left and saw a clump of long brown and blonde checkerboard hair surrounding a tiny girl in various animal furs.

The child, at the moment, then went into a deep sleep. She covered herself in northern snow and decided to wait.

It was three thousand years before she awoke again.

Russada dreamt of this girl for awhile while she was passed out. She knew who this girl was, but she was too afraid to admit it.

But that girl, was her, when she was still wild.

She tossed and turned, mumbling about those wild days when she was unnoticed. Suddenly, she sat up panting in sweat.

Russada took in her surroundings, she was in one of the guest rooms at the conference building and was currently in the bed with her clothes still on. She turned to the right of the bed and sat on the edge, thinking over her dream.

Russada had forced herself to lock away her past, it was too painful. If she hadn't have done so, then she would have been a raving mad women who was always salivating and clutching head with an insane smile on her face.

She shivered and clutched her arms. There was no way that she wanted to recollect her past at the moment, no way.

A knock came from the door and Russada jumped a foot and yelped in surprise.

"Hello? Russada?" it was South Korea.

Russada bowed her head, "Yes?"

The door opened and South Korea entered, he put on a look of concern when he saw the look on Russada's face. He closed and door and walked across the room before sitting right next to Russada. She clutched her arms tighter.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Russada didn't answer.

South Korea leaned towards her a little and put an arm over her shoulders. She shivered at the touch but didn't reply.

"C'mon," he pressed, "we're all worried about you! I mean, it's pretty shocking that two ancient personifications come in and claim you as their child, but that doesn't mean anything! Look at how the whole world supported you!"

Russada finally replied, "But, if it's true, then that means that my life is a lie."

That caught South Korea off guard, he really didn't know how to comfort her anymore. Yes, he did have really deep feelings for her, but he just couldn't come up with the courage to tell her his feelings. All she knew was that they were close friends.

But he wanted to be her best friend, since she didn't have one yet. Sicily was always thought to be, but Russada then told him that she was still guiding her throughout the world and always ended up as a victim to one of her pranks or trouble-causing madness.

He then decided to put on a cheerier mood, "Oh who cares if your life is a lie."

He stood up, "It's fine to be a victim, as long as you know who you are." He turned to face her and held out his hand and smiled, "Now, who are you?"

Russada looked up, grasped his hand, and also smiled, "I'm Madeleine Williams-Braginski, otherwise known as the personification of Russada."

She stood up and South Korea grinned, this was going in his scrapbook!

* * *

**Yeah!**

**Last chapter for today, please wait awhile for the next chapter.**

**Please review before faving or following.**


End file.
